Another Destiny Turns A Page
by satil
Summary: I wrote this like, a year ago and my friend and I stayed up ALL night writing really wacky stories, and we were real hyper! And believe me, this story is funny...I guess...
1. Chapter One

8/18/2000  
Chapter 1  
Another Destiny Turns A Page  
  
"Ja ne, minna... I'll love you forever, Tamahome..." Tamahome couldn't get the words out of his head and the sight of Miaka leaving, using Chichiri's magic. She meant so much to him, and the ogre on his forehead only was shown when he goes into battle-just to protect her. Everyone just couldn't stand being detached from her...  
  
Memory: "Tamahome, I have to leave for home...I'm sorry... I just can't stay here forever!" Miaka feared to look into Tamahome's eyes. "My mother... my father... and my school. I just can't leave it."  
"Miaka... I don't want you to go..." Tamahome's bangs cast a shadow over his eyes.  
"Gomenasai, Tamahome...Gomenasai..."  
  
Shimo (she had icy blue hair with icy blue eyes. On the sides of her head, strands of hair stuck out. She was 5'8" and looked at the age of fifteen. She also wore a blue top; and a blue skirt that had a slit on the left side, showing her left leg.) was walking towards the library; bored to death and hoped she would see some interesting manga she could read during science and math (and all those other classes that bore her).  
She came across a door that had a sign that read:  
  
Do Not Enter  
Employees Only  
  
Just out of curiosity, she opened the door. There she saw shelves full of books. "Whoa! Freakin' a lot of books there, eh?" Shimo cried out to no one in particular. She looked through the shelves. "These books look old..." Not finding any book interesting in the room, she finally settled her eyes on a red and blue colored book whose title was Another Destiny Turns A Page. Taking the book out, she flipped the pages gently being careful not to rip out any of them. She finally reached the first page, and began to read out loud:  
  
"In a turn, Yuuki Miaka leaves the Suzaku Seishi to go back home. Gladly, she finally succeeded her mission on summoning Suzaku and getting Yui-sama back. She left Tamahome and Hotohori in heartbroken pieces. While the men are waiting for Miaka to return, another girl from Miaka's world comes through..."  
  
"I wonder who?" Suddenly, a red light shined from the book. "What the...AAH!" Shimo felt herself being warped into the book. The next thing she saw was being in front of a temple, with four guys sitting around in random spots. "Where am I?" She then felt her hands being pulled together, and an arm went around her neck.  
"Who the hell are you?" a man's voice asked roughly.  
"Let me... go!" Shimo bit down on the arm, making the man scream. Then she flipped forward, landing on her feet. She spotted the person who was 'attempting' to choke her to death:  
A man with short, orange hair and dark red eyes wore old-fashioned long-sleeved shirt with pants and a cape, looking seventeen. He was holding his arm, in full pain. "Shit! That freakin' hurts. Why'd you do that?"  
"How the hell am I suppose to defend myself you dimwit?" Shimo marked.  
"Rekka SHINEN!!!" the stranger pulled out a tessen/iron fan and fire blew from it, aiming for Shimo.  
"Umi Storm!" Shimo threw out water, which made the fire go down. The man's eyes bugged out.  
"AAH!!! CRAAAP!!! YOU MUST BE ONE OF MY SISTERS!"   
"Um...yeah...anyway, my name is Shimo. Can you tell me where I am?"  
"Like I would?"  
"JUST TELL ME!!!" Shimo jumped onto the man.  
"Fine! Fine! JUST GET OFF ME!!!" the stranger began wailing his arms and legs. "You're in Konan Country, in Konan Capital."  
"Arigato!" Shimo got off him and made a huge, giant smile.  
Just then, another guy that looked eighteen years old with short, blue hair and purple eyes, 5'10", and wearing old-fashioned pants and jacket. "Tasuki, you causing trouble again?" The person laughed.  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'CAUSING TROUBLE'?!," 'Tasuki' yelled. "Some 'friend' you are, Tamahome."  
Shimo looked at Tamahome and began to blush. He's so cute!!! Hehe... I can imagine him carrying me in his arms... Oh, I feel so guilty thinking this! Shimo's ashamed...!  
Tamahome noticed Shimo looking at him, then smiled. "What's your name, and where'd you come from? You can stay at the shrine over there with this hard-ass here, me, and about five others."  
"M-my name is S-shimo and I came from-" Shimo began.  
"WHAT THE HELL?! SHE'S STAYING WITH US?! NOOOOO!!!" Tasuki stomped towards the shrine, being spotted by Nuriko, Chiriko, Chichiri, and Hotohori.  
"Tasuki looks annoyed, na no da?" Chichiri snickered.  
"Shut up ASSHOLE!!!" Tasuki kicked the side of the temple. Being followed by Tamahome and Shimo, Hotohori looked up and saw Shimo. His eyes began to water, and began to think, Her clothes look like same materials as Miaka's...could she be...? CAN she be...?  
"Hotohori, may Shimo stay here? She seems to be new around Konan Country," Tamahome asked.  
Hotohori, the mighty Swordsman Emperor thought about how Shimo looks like from Miaka's world, and quickly said 'Yes'.  
  
That night, after everyone has talked to Shimo (Nuriko treated Shimo the same as to Miaka), Tamahome suggested Shimo would stay in the same room as him.  
"Arigato for letting me stay in the same room as you, Tamahome," Shimo pulled the blankets over her head, feeling slick that she BRIBED Tamahome to let her sleep in his bed while he sleeps on the floor.  
"Ah... well, Mitsukake would give you a lesson on Medical Care, Hotohori would stay up all night doing his work, Nuriko would treat you like shit, Tasuki would fry your hair--and trust me, I know (Tasuki was sleep-walking and set his room on fire), Chichiri sometimes talks in his sleep, and Chiriko studies all night for his exams," Tamahome half-lied. The real reason he wanted Shimo in his room was because he wanted to get to know her more...There was something about this stranger who made Tamahome attracted to her. Then snoring was heard from Shimo, which made Tamahome sweatdrop.  
Then in the middle of the night, Shimo rolls off the bed then rolls ontop of Tamahome, squishing him. Tamahome's eyes slowly opened, then saw a drop of drool dangling from Shimo's mouth. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!" Tamahome's scream echoed through out the whole Konan Capital.  
  
Morning came, with Tamahome wide awake, making sure Shimo won't drool on him...AGAIN.  
"Good morning, Tamahome..." Shimo yawned. Her roommate didn't answer so she leaped out of bed and looked for one of the other Suzaku Seishi to hang out with.  
~*~*~  
Meanwhile, back in the library, a young girl that looked about seventeen years old was wondering around...same reasons as Shimo. Her hair had three shades of blue: dark blue, ice blue, and ordinary blue. Eyes were icy as ever, but cheerful. She found the book: Another Destiny Turns A Page, and began reading:  
  
"...As this mystery girl wondered around Konan Capital/Hotohori's Shrine, unexpectingly they expect ANOTHER girl to come... followed by a genie..."  
~*~*~  
"I wonder why Tamahome was so blood-shot this morning...?" Shimo had her hands behind her head, thinking and talking to herself when she spot Tasuki. "Target A: Tasuki. Mission: Bother him until his death...OH TAAAAAAAASUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUKKIIIIIII!!!"  
Tasuki was fiddling around with his fan, but then was disturbed by Shimo's call and began searching where to hide. "NOOO-OO-O-OOOO!!! My WORST nightmare has come to track me down..." Streams of tears were flowing from his eyes.  
"I thought you hated women and weren't afraid of them, na no da?" Chichiri came walking up.  
"Hi-hi Chichiri!" Shimo had a huge, cunning smile and a 'suspicious' wave--as Tasuki would put it.  
Tasuki grabbed Chichiri by the collar of his shirt and put his face in front of his. "She's a mad-woman, I tell ya! She's crazy and scary!!!"  
"Excuse me but I don't have a scary face...And you're the last person I expect to hear it from!" Shimo narrowed her eyes, with her arms crossed.  
While Shimo and Tasuki were arguing, and using Chichiri as a hammer, none of them noticed Hotohori walking down with a 17-year old looking girl that had three shades of blue hair, icy blue eyes, and wore a tank-top and bell-bottoms. Both were laughing and joking.  
"Stop, please, na no da!!!" Chichiri had a worried face, scared what they'll use him as next. (A chain saw...?) "Tasuki, look! Nuriko's stripping!"  
"Huh?" Tasuki let go of Chichiri, and looked in both directions, then was hit by Shimo--except Tamahome was being the excuse for a hammer.  
"Good morning, Hotohori. Ah, I see we have another guest, na no da. What may be her name?" Chichiri made a bouqet of flowers appear and handed it over to the girl.  
"My name is Tenshi Ikusa. You're name is...?" the mysterious girl answered.  
"...IKUSA!" Shimo stopped strangling Tasuki, dropped him, and ran over to Ikusa. "It's been AGES since I've last seen you."  
Ikusa had a confused look. "It's only been about a half 'n hour that I haven't seen you...Hai. Hotohori, will you show me around a little more?"  
"Sure thing," Hotohori replied.  
  
8/19/2000  
~*~*~  
Next Chapter~  
+ Another Girl Makes the Stage +  
+ Tamahome's Heart +  
+ Make-Over! +  
~*~*~ 


	2. Chapter Two

8/19/2000  
Chapter 2  
No Need For Jokes & Love  
  
"Too many girls are coming," Tasuki sat in a chair, complaining.  
"Hotohori seems to be enjoying it, na no da?" Chichiri joked. Hotohori passed by, heard what Chichiri said and sweat dropped.  
"Have you seen Shimo around?" Hotohori asked.  
"She died," Tasuki smiled, then got hit.  
"SHUT UP YOU LOW-LIFE BEAR WITH A HUGE MASKING TAPE!" Shimo shouted. Everyone had NO IDEA what the heck that meant.  
"--Ma...sking...tape...?" the three guys repeated.  
  
Meanwhile, Tamahome was laying in his bed, thinking why he's so attracted to Shimo. Is it because she's from Miaka's world...? he thought, miserably. Is it because she's so enthusiastic or what?  
"Tama...home?" Ikusa knocked on Tamahome's door.  
"Ah...oh, it's you. Come in," Tamahome sat up. Ikusa walked into the room and sat next to him.  
"I know Yuuki Miaka."  
"Neh?"  
"She and I ~used~ to be close friends. We were to meet one day for an exam--but she never came. The next day or so, I saw her. I remember her being with Yui and weeping over you. She kept mumbling 'Tamahome.'"  
"Miaka..." Tamahome's eyes began to water.  
Ikusa acknoledged Tamahome's broken heart, so she took his hand and hugged him. "Don't worry, Tamahome. Remember she promised to come back?" She let go of him, but to her suprise, he leaped towards her and hugged her tight. "Ssh... it's o-kay, Tamahome-san... it's o-kay..." She stayed there until Tamahome went to sleep (like a baby... ^^), then walked out the room.  
"You and Tamahome have something going on, Ikusa?" Nuriko asked, as soon as Ikusa came out of the room.  
"He needed comforting. You should understand that he's going through hard times, no da," Ikusa answered.  
Nuriko began walking past Ikusa, but then put his hand on her shoulder. "Whatever you say..."  
Ikusa shrugged Nuriko's hand off, but as soon as she did she thought she saw a girl sitting HIGH up in a tree. She looked where she thought she saw the girl, but nothing was there and just shrugged.  
When Ikusa reached where Hotohori, Chichiri, Tasuki, and Shimo were, they were practically playing 'human hammers.'  
"...WELL, MAYBE YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE PRACTICALLY KILLED ME!" Shimo hit Tasuki by using Hotohori as a hammer.  
"WELL, YOU WERE IN MY WAY!" Tasuki hit Shimo with the new, and never-been-used...CHICHIRI. Not in stores near you.  
"ATLEAST IM NOT THE FREAK THAT HAS ORANGE HAIR AND ARE SCARED OF THE OPPOSITE SEX!!!"  
"SHUT UP!!!"  
"MAKE ME!"  
"SHUT UP!!! BOTH OF YOU!!!" Ikusa slapped Tasuki and Shimo, hoping they'll just shut their mouths.  
"Ouch..." the two arguers said.  
Giggling began around them. A girl's giggling...an occupied girl that enjoyed watching the little fight.  
"Where's that gigglin' coming from?" Chichiri pondered, while looking around for the owner of the giggles.  
"Tee-hee..."  
Everybody looked in shock at Chichiri, for there was a girl with long brown hair, poofy sleeves on her arms, brown eyes, poofy pants, and had the typical genie style: bracelets on her arms and legs. She looked about 5'10".  
"What's wrong, no da?" Chichiri sweat dropped.  
The giggle started up from the girl, then she put her arms around Chichiri's neck.  
"THERE'S ARMS AROUND MY NECK, NA NO DA!"  
"Hello, my name is Namie!" The girl put her hands on her shoulders then she leaped up and jumped over him. She then turned around, and put her hand out towards Chichiri, smiling. "What's yours?"  
"Wait a sec...who the heck are you?" Tasuki began taking out his fan. "Rekka, SHI--OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!!!!!"  
"Hm, what's wrong Tasuki?" Shimo held a bat behind her.  
"I hate females..." Tasuki mumbled, rubbing the back of his head.  
"Excuse me, Miss, where'd you come from?" Hotohori's bucket-looking hat fell down, and with Shimo's urge, she made his hair fall down.   
"He's cuuuuuute..." Shimo had hearts in her eyes.  
"I don't know exactly..." Namie began doing an innocent act. "Will you please help me?" She took Chichiri's hands, and had big puppy eyes.  
"Um...Ah..." Chichiri sweat dropped, and made a face that meant 'Hotohori, help me!'  
"Miss, we can help you... do you have a place where you can stay at?" Hotohori asked, but only to be touched by Namie's OTHER innocent act: nodding her head no and sniffling. "You can stay in Chichiri's room."  
"Sir, can Tamahome sleep alone tonight? He seems to be weeping over Miaka a lot...he might need some time alone," Ikusa brought up, not even caring Namie was there.  
"Hai. Shimo, you can stay in Tasuki's room," Hotohori suggested.  
"WHAA-AAAT-AAAAAT?!" Tasuki began climbing up a pole.  
"Hey, who's the Emperor around here?"  
"Tasuki-kuuuuuuun...we're gonna have lots of FUN tonight!!!" Shimo had a really cheap smile. "Now, I just need to borrow Nuriko's make-up..."  
"MAKE-UP?!"  
  
Tasuki didn't even DARE to fall asleep. He heard Shimo breathing softly, so he knew she was asleep. Good, now maybe I can sleep now... Tasuki thought. As soon as he closed his eyes, he fell asleep-but Shimo opened her eyes and took out make-up she stole from Nuriko.  
"Tee-hee..." Shimo walked out the room and went to Chichiri's. There was Namie, waiting for her, along with Chichiri-who was tied up and had masking tape around his mouth. "Let's go." Namie carried Chichiri towards Tasuki's room, being followed by Shimo.  
"Com' on, Tasuki! You look so preeeeeeeeeeeeeettttttttttty....." Shimo put blush on Tasuki.  
"LET ME GO!!!" Tasuki tried reaching for his fan, but Namie threw it farther away.  
"Chichiri, what about this dress? Isn't nice and pink?" Namie smiled, evilly.  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!" Tasuki and Chichiri screamed.  
  
Tamahome walked out of his room and went towards Ikusa's. He opened her door slowly, being careful not to wake her up. He walked towards her bed, then sat down. Gently brushing her hair with his hand, he smiled.  
"Tamahome...?" Ikusa opened her eyes slowly, seeing Tamahome. "Why are you here? Shouldn't you be sleeping?"  
"I need to talk with someone...and you were the one I first thought of. The others wouldn't really understand," Tamahome replied.  
Ikusa sat up in bed, blanket around her. "Hey, we're friends now. Talk to me anytime."  
Tamahome smiled, then took Ikusa's hand. He had no clue WHY he just did that... "I couldn't sleep tonight."  
Ikusa rested her head on Tamahome's shoulder, then yawned. "Is it Miaka again?"  
"Well...no..."  
"What is it?" Ikusa's eyes went wide when Tamahome kissed her. It THEN hit Tamahome that he loved her.  
  
~*~*~ 


	3. Chapter Three

8/19/2000  
Chapter 3  
No Need For Trips  
  
Knock...knock...  
"Ikusa! Ikusa! Wake up, no da!" Chichiri kept knocking on Ikusa's door.  
"I'm so tired..." Tasuki layed his head on Shimo's head, and had his hands on Shimo's shoulders. "Made me stay up all night, torturing me."  
"Yeah, well I was bored," Shimo replied, putting her arm on Chichiri's shoulder.  
"Kawaiiness!" Namie cried, after she opened the door to Ikusa's room. Everyone looked inside and saw Tamahome and Ikusa. Tamahome had his arms around Ikusa, she layed her head on his chest...and both were asleep.  
"They've only known each other for two days and they've grown a liking to each other? Bring up the beer! Tamahome's getting married!" Tasuki cried, waking up the two love birds.  
"It's morning already?" Ikusa noticed the others looking at them, then noticed Tamahome, and freaked out. "GAAH!!!" She jumped out of his arms and pressed herself to a wall.  
"Uh...?" Tamahome noticed the others, then began running out of the room. "GOTTA GO! SEE-YA!!!"  
"Um...what just happened?" Tasuki sweat dropped, and so did the others.  
"STILL kawaiiness!!!" Namie cried.  
  
During the afternoon, everyone gathered in a room, eating lunch.  
"H-hey..! Where's Shimo?" Tasuki was looking all over the room.  
"...and Ikusa?" Tamahome added.  
"Don't know...where is she anyway?" Chichiri sipped a cup of tea.  
Tasuki and Tamahome got up from the table and left the room. They wondered around, looking for the two missing girls.  
"Sakure...HA!!!" Tasuki and Tama saw an explosion from the back yard. Both of them ran where he saw the explosion and spotted Ikusa and Shimo, training.  
"Umi Storm!" Shimo threw a wave of water, which surrounded Ikusa and made her float in air. Electrical currents came from the wall of water and shot out at Ikusa, which made her scream. The wave of water dropped down, which made Ikusa fall on the ground.  
Ikusa slowly got up and brought out her sword. "Sakure...HA!!!" Fireballs, and a little of her energy, collected in her sword then shot out at Shimo, hitting her and making her scream in pain.  
"Hehe... a cat fight!" Tasuki interrupted. Ikusa and Shimo eyed little audience at the corner of their eyes, then turned towards them. Both of them looked scaringly serious.  
"What brings you here?" Shimo asks.  
"Ah...we were just wondering where you guys were. That's all," Tamahome answered.  
"Oh...well, you can stick around if you want," Ikusa went back to her training; punching and kicking a flour bag that was hanging from a tree. She kept on kicking and punching until the bag broke into two.  
"Shimo, you can keep on training if you want. I'm going to the lakes to go get cleaned up," Ikusa began walking towards where the nearest lake was (where nobody can see her). Tamahome headed back to where the others were, leaving Tasuki and Shimo.  
"So...whose training who?" Tasuki asked.  
"She's training me to be stronger than I normally am, but sometimes we get carried away and have urges to battle each other. That's what you just saw," Shimo answered, sitting on a stone.  
"I've always thought you were just an annoying little brat that bugs me too much." Tasuki sat next to Shimo.   
"SHUT UP!!!" Shimo began making an energy ball, which made Tasuki scared.  
"I-I was just kidding!!! Ehehe..." Tasuki sweat dropped.  
"Better be..."  
"I was! Cool it!"  
"Well...Ikusa and I were thinking of going back where we came from. It was hard for her to decide."  
"Because of Tamahome?"  
"Partly that...and because she'll miss watching us fight, and seeing the others."  
"She has a big heart, I guess..."  
Shimo looked at Tasuki and thought. I've never really noticed... When did he ever get so hansome? He isn't really a bad guy... "Yeah. We are child-hood friends...she's practically sick of me, though. Heehee..." She leaned her head on his arm, which disturbed him a little. "I'm gonna miss bothering you a lot, na no da?"  
"I'll just pretend I didn't hear that."  
"Chichiri burned it into me...spare with me."  
  
"You're WHAT?!" The other Suzaku Seishi exclaimed.  
"We're going back where we came from. Sorry," Ikusa answered, sipping her tea.  
"Why so soon?" Namie asked.  
"Well... partly because we can't really adjust to being here."  
"When are you leaving?" Chiriko pondered.  
"Today."  
"We sure are going to miss both of ya, even though we barely even know ya," Nuriko said, but only to be hit by Chichiri.  
Tamahome was the only one not talking. He was just being heartbroken, once again.  
  
"Ja, everyone," Ikusa said.  
"Sayonara... arigato for letting us stay here!" Shimo cried.  
"Shimo...?" Tasuki walked up to Shimo, and took her by the sides of her arm. "I'm, going to miss you..."  
"Oh, really? I've waited so long for you to say that when I leave. I'm gonna miss ya too, Tasuki," Shimo said.  
"Hehe... I'M FREE FROM BEING BOTHERED!!!" Tasuki started dancing around.  
"Hm... maybe I should stay here longer...?"  
"Well...anyway... this is what I wanted to do." Tasuki hugged Shimo tight. "Dang, it feels as if I'm leaving my sister!"  
"Hey hot-head! They don't have all day, no da," Tamahome reminded.  
"Shimo, let's go," Ikusa ordered.  
"Hai...bai, Tasuki," Shimo began making a barrier around them, while watching Tasuki go towards the others.  
"Ikusa! Wait!" Tamahome ran towards her.  
"Hey!!! You baka! You're gonna go along with them?" Tasuki grabbed Tamahome's arm and was being dragged along. "Hey...!"  
"Tamahome, Tasuki! Get back here, na no da!" Chichiri called. "Tamasuki!"  
"Nani?" Ikusa and Shimo watched as Tamahome touched the barrier, Tasuki was being pulled by Chichiri.  
"Shimo, can you stop this?! We're warping already!" Ikusa cried.  
"Gomenasai!!! I can't!!!" Shimo panicked.  
"Well do something, no da!" Ikusa wailed.  
"CHICHIRI!!! COME BACK HERE!!!" Namie wailed her arms.  
"We'll be back, no da!" Chiciri called.  
  
~*~ 


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter 4  
No Need For Clowns  
  
"Oy..." Shimo looked around and found herself in the library.  
"Couldn't you have let us land somewhere much better, Queen Shimo?" Ikusa complained. Shimo looked around for her and found her cramped in a box, along with Tamahome, Tasuki, and Chichiri.  
"There's something seriously wrong with this, no da!" Chichiri sweatdropped.  
"No kidding...OWOWOWOW!!!" Tasuki yelled.  
"WELL YOU WOULDN'T BE DESERVING THAT IF YOU DIDN'T HAD YOUR HAND TOUCHING MY BUTT!!!" Ikusa yelled. The box broke, making them fall onto the ground.  
"Gomenasai...!" Shimo said.  
"How 'd we get here? And where exactly ARE we?" Tamahome stood up.  
"It looks like we're in a library, you blockhead," Tasuki replied.  
"Tama-san, can you please get off us, no da?" Chichiri cried.  
"Neh?" Tamahome looked down, then got off.  
"ARIGATO!!!" Ikusa jerked up and started choking Tamahome.  
"What's going on here?" a librarian stood in the doorway, hands on hips.  
"Um...eh...uh...!" Shimo just stood there, abscent-minded.  
"This place is NOT for teenagers to start making out! Now, please leave!" the librarian pointed her finger out the door.  
The five of them walked out the door, with Ikusa mumbling, "Old hag..."  
  
"Wow, this place is strange. Where are we?" Tamahome looked at the buildings, cars, and people in awe.  
"It seems to be in Ikusa and Shimo's world, no da," Chichiri answered.  
"Ooh..." Tasuki was looking at an electronics store in amazement.  
"This is where Shimo and I live," Ikusa announced, pointing towards a building in front of them.  
"Huge shrine," Tasuki said.  
"Um...yeah..." Shimo sweatdropped.  
Walking into the building, Tasuki refused to go into an elevator, making several people stare at them.  
"And why NOT?!" Shimo challenged.  
"That thing MUST be one of Nakago's tricks," Tasuki answered.  
"Hel-LO! We aren't back at Konan Country or anything you baka! We're in...somewhere we have no idea..." Tamahome reminded.  
"JUST COME IN!!!" Ikusa yelled.  
"Please, Tasuki?" Shimo got up to him and began running her finger up and down on his chest. "I'll make your tessen be stronger than ever..."  
"Ge-eh...!" Tasuki began to turn bright red.  
"Shimo, some typical tricker you are..." Ikusa sweat dropped, then grabbed Tasuki and pulled him in, bringing Shimo in as well. The elevator finally reached the thirteenth floor, and all of them got out.  
"I still don't know why you chose the thirteenth floor, Ikusa," Shimo reminded.  
"Because I'm not a chicken, a wuss, and not supersticious like other people," Ikusa explained-for the billionth time. Ikusa put in the key into her room, then opened the door. In Ikusa's embarressment, the whole apartment was a huge mess.  
"Room's a mess..." Tamahome remarked.  
"And you just noticed it!" Tasuki hit Tamahome on the back of the head.  
"Well, Ikusa's not the brightest, tidiest, cleanest, and organized person in the world," Shimo sighed.  
"Shut up!" Ikusa cringed at the dishes, for she didn't like doing dishes and nor did Shimo. "O-kay! Do you guys know how to clean? Sure you do...O-kay, Tamahome, Tasuki, and Chichiri are going to do dishes. Shimo and I will throw away the trash and clean up the rooms. Got it?"  
"Dish...es...?" the three men had no clue. Shimo and Ikusa gave Tasuki, Chichiri, and Tamahome gloves, so their hands wouldn't be so pruny. Then the two girls left to clean up their bedrooms.  
"Um...uh...what do we do now?" Tamahome was looking at the dishes, stupidly.  
"TAKE THE SPONGE, POUR SOAP ONTO IT, TAKE A DISH AND BEGIN SCRUBBING AND WASHING!" Ikusa yelled.  
"Hai!" Tasuki took three aprons that said "KISS THE CHEF" and handed one to Chichiri, Tamahome, and himself.  
"What about these little plastic things?" Chichiri put on his head, which covered his hair and the tips of his ears, making Tasuki and Tamahome do the same.  
"Let's get to work!" Tamahome ordered. Tasuki grabbed a dish, poured spaghetti sauce on the sponge, and began scrubbing the dish. Chichiri took the dish, and not even bothering to wash it in water, put it in the dishwasher. All of them did it repetitively, until Ikusa and Shimo walked in.  
"OH NO!!! NOT IN SPAGHETTI SAUCE!!!" Shimo exclaimed.  
"You said to pour soap...whatever that is," Tasuki said.  
Ikusa couldn't stop laughing at what all of them were wearing. "You...EHEH... needed that...HAHA... container of green liquid...AHAHAHA... poured on the sponge...AHAAHAHEHEHEHAAHA!" Ikusa fell over, laughing.  
"And I suppose they're our heros of the world? Now I wanna see them in DRESSES!" Shimo exclaimed.  
"NOW YOU HAVE TO DO IT ALL OVER AGAIN, YA HEAR?!" Ikusa yelled, FINALLY straightened up.  
"WHA-A-AT?!" The three of them fell over, but got up again and did what Ikusa told them. They began do it the correct way, but when a bubble got into Tasuki's nose. The bubble expanded on every breath he took, but it popped and got into his eye. "REKKA SHIN-OOW!!!"  
"Dumbwad, don't do that or you're going to destroy this whole apartment! And you know who I'm going to kill first? YOU!!!" Ikusa pulled on his hair. "Tamahome, Chichiri, both of you can go ahead and relax...TASUKI, YOU'RE STAYING HERE!!!"  
"I GOTTA PEE!!!"  
"NO! You're staying HERE!!!" Ikusa marched away, and began reading on the balcony.  
"I hate women..." Tasuki began doing the dishes, and finally finished them. "NOW, GOTTA PEE!" He raced towards the bathroom, slammed the door open, and unzips his pants then notices Namie sitting on the toilet (with the cover on). Namie looked at Tasuki, with wide eyes.  
"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! HENTAI FREAK!!!" Tasuki tried pulling his pants on while hobbling out of the bathroom, but tripped on his own pants. "AH!" He jerked up, and finally got his pants on. "You owe me one...!"  
~Dinner~  
"So, Namie, how'd you get here?" Ikusa began poking at her food, eyeing Namie doing the same.  
"Well, Hotohori and Chiriko helped me," Namie answered.  
"Too much cheese!" Shimo began poking at the pasta, and cheese oozed out.  
"Live with it," Ikusa ordered.  
"Hehehe...!" Shimo poured her pasta and salad ontop of Tasuki's plate.  
"AH! WHAT THE HELL?! AND I WAS GOING TO EAT THAT! REKKA SHINEN!" Tasuki blew fire at Shimo.  
"Tasuki, be more polite to women! You should never fight against a woman," Namie lectured.  
"I hate females..." Tasuki got up and went towards a trash can. He threw his plate in the trash then came around a corner, and poked his head out. He had a wide smile and he looked around, not moving his head but only his eyeballs. Tamahome spotted that and began cracking up.  
"Be polite, no da," Chichiri said. Tasuki sat at the table, and said, "RIGHT ON!" Chichiri sneezed and Tamahome just put a hand over his mouth and looked away, trying to hide his laugh.  
"Crackhead..." Shimo flung a piece of her pasta at Tasuki's face, which made him flaming angery.  
"REKKA SHINEN!!!" Tasuki had flames come from his tessen, but just in time-  
"Wave Race!" Ikusa threw a ball of water at the flames, and the ball exploded so it took down the flames. "Do it again and you'll be sleeping in the streets."  
  
~*~ 


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter 5  
No Need For Fights  
  
That night, after Shimo pulled out the bed from the couch to let the three guys sleep, Tasuki woke up in the middle of the night...well, more like just got up in bed in his sleep. He got up and bumped into a wall. "Oh, excuse me, Mister." He began walking towards Shimo's bedroom when he bumped into a mini palm tree. "REKKA SHINEN!!!" Fire blew from his tessen, frying the palm tree. He turned around then walked onto the balcony. "Rekka SHINEN!" Once again, fire blew out. Getting off the balcony, and walking towards Shimo's bed, he dropped down and fell back to sleep next to Shimo.  
Morning came, and the first thing everyone in the whole city needed to be woken up by was a VERY suprise, unalert, and disturbed scream. A 'couple''s argument came from Shimo's bedroom. The other sleepy five woke up, and tried drowning out the sound of the argument which was in the apartment--  
"WHY THE HELL WERE YOU SLEEPING IN MY BEDROOM, TASUKI?!" Shimo yelled.  
"HOW THE HELL SHOULD I KNOW?!" Tasuki replied, confused himself.  
"WELL, YOU'RE THE ONE WHO SNUCK INTO MY ROOM AND SLEPT WITH ME, YOU JACKED-UP JALOPEE!"  
"WELL, MAYBE--" Tasuki stopped right there, and walked out of the room. He went to where the sleepY five were and kicked Tamahome.  
"OWOWOWOW! Why'd you do that for?!" Tamahome squinted at Tasuki's face.  
"THINK, YOU BASTARD!" Tasuki yelled.  
"Please, go somewhere else to fight! We need to sleep, no da?" Chiciri complained, pressing himself against Namie, which made Namie smile.  
"We don't need your useless, damn fights right now no da!" Tamahome complained.  
"All you guys are a bunch of copiers, no da!" Chichiri cried.  
At breakfast, with Tasuki and Shimo on the opposite sides from each other, everyone was looking at the food Ikusa made, besides Shimo and Ikusa herself.  
"Why ain't you guys eatin'? It's not like I poisoned it or anything!" Ikusa said.  
"We just don't trust your cooking, that's all," Tasuki joked.  
"Oh, SHUT UP!" Ikusa hit Tasuki on the head with her chair. 


End file.
